


The difference between me and you

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [43]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It is easy to think that you understand Naruto but that rarely is the case.





	

Not everyone got that happy ending. Kakashi could say that for certain. After all, they were a village of shinobi. Happy ending were myths because there was some unhappiness around the corner for everyone and anyone. It was a fact of life and pretending not to notice that. Pretending not to see that was only hurting yourself in the long wrong.

A shinobi endured. They endured pain, disappointments that would have long broken another person. That was what made them, them. That was what made them so special in the first place.

So not everything they sought to change got changed. Not everything they sought to save got changed either. There was nothing wrong with that. At least for the normal people in the village it was and Kakashi had many people around him that were anything but normal.

From Tsunade-sama who refused to quit, to two of his students. Sakura who refused to let anyone die or be untreated and Naruto whose will spoke for itself. Those people refused to accept that things did not change. Those people were the people he surrounded himself with and he admired the hell out of them and wanted to protect them with everything he had.

Especially when he knew deep down that there really was nothing they could do to change the fate that had been laid down since a certain action had been performed and in this matter…Kakashi had put his own foot down regardless of how much his own heart ached. He was doing it for them. He was doing it for _him_ and he would always do this for him.

Because Naruto was walking down the path he had trouble with since long before. So Kakashi was ready to whatever it took to assist Naruto in his troubles and when he had to, he was ready to clean up the mess and take out the trash.

“Well is this not nostalgic.” Sasuke’s voice was mocking. “The same old book Kakashi.”

“This is the sequel.” Kakashi pointed out. He tapped the book on his nose as he contemplated the person in the cell. Sealed, restrained but not broken. His eyes still shone but not as it had back then. It shone with the wrong emotions. “Even the covers are different.”

“I don’t see why I should have to care.” Sasuke looked at him and then looked past him to the stairs. Looking for someone. Kakashi knew just who that was as well. It would only be one person after all.

“You’re the one that brought it up.” Kakashi pointed out as he leaned back against the stone. He eyed Sasuke’s cell with as little emotion as possible as he kept his senses on high alert. “I was content just looking.”

“Nothing to say?” Sasuke’s mouth lifted in a smile. “Even you understand the dark inevitable.”

“He’s not as similar to you as you like to think.” Kakashi said softly. “Is he close to you?” He asked and watched the surprise bloom on Sasuke’s face. “You’re close to him. You understand each other mostly a feat on Naruto’s part.” Kakashi lowered his voice and made sure that his next words, Sasuke would hear his smile in them. “But, you are not really that similar.”

“What do you know.” Sasuke’s tone was angry confrontational. “Between us…that bond is something that is far stronger than anything else.”

“It’s strong.” Kakashi agreed. “But you two are very different. Something I know Naruto is realizing even now.”

“We know the same pain.” Sasuke frowned.

“But you certainly did things differently didn’t you.” Kakashi murmured. “You willingly broke all your bonds and tried to seek power. And what did Naruto do?”

“What’s that supposed to mean.” Sasuke pressed his hands to the bars and curled his fingers around the bars.

“Naruto is very stubborn.” Kakashi said softly. “It’s one of the things I like about him. He truly listened to the message I was trying to teach. Even transformed it to something better. Naruto acknowledges all bonds. He never tried to abandon people and seek power. He never left behind a friend he did all he could to protect them.” Kakashi hesitated his gaze running over Sasuke. “Nothing like what you did.”

“We know the same pain. The one that acknowledged him.” Sasuke frowned.

“Not exactly true.” Kakashi shrugged. “And you chose to be alone and you ran from Naruto and Iruka-sensei and myself acknowledged him long before you did. He was your rival but honestly…” Kakashi chuckled softly. “You don’t have that much in common.”

Sasuke growled and that sound of his hand’s impact against the bars echoed in the tunnel. Kakashi only chuckled harder. “He understands me fully. We’ve seen in each other’s hearts. I understand him fully.”

“No you don’t.” Kakashi correctly softly. “Naruto was always a mystery to you. And Naruto reads people very well. I also had my heart read by him and it did not require the clash of two high level jutsus to do it. I don’t think there is a person alive that can claim to understand him fully. Maybe Jiraiya-sama could have. They were certainly close enough. Iruka-sensei was able to predict his movements to an extent. I can guess to an extent but Naruto and his real thoughts outside of battle remains a mystery to all.”

“Why are you here Kakashi.” Sasuke asked.

“To see you.” Kakashi said softly. “You were one of my precious students. One that I ultimately failed. The only one in Konoha who had enough faith in you is someone I would die to save. Even now I don’t have that much faith in your rehabilitation.”

“You had enough faith in Obito.” Sasuke pointed out. “That must have hurt to think of it.”

“Finding out that he was not the person I thought he was. That helped me.” Kakashi admitted. “It has changed me for the better. Sadly, we can’t say the same for you.” Sasuke’s fingers tightened around the bars. “Yes, we certainly can’t say the same for you.”

“What happens to me? Naruto was only allowed down here for a small amount of time.” Sasuke’s eye drifted to where the entrance was.

“Ah, Naruto.” Kakashi mused. He ignored the way Sasuke’s focused on him. “That’s actually why I’m here.”

“Assassination?” Sasuke looked amused. “They would cry.”

“Not all.” Kakashi reminded him. “But I’m just here to remind you of the difference between us.” Kakashi nodded ignoring Sasuke’s confusion. “Thanks to Naruto and myself you will eventually be released but you are not entitled to anything. Anything you thought you had claim on is gone and some things will end up being a surprise.”

His ears picked it up. The soft tread of footsteps approaching. Kakashi brought his book back up to his face by the time Naruto rounded the corner. Sasuke’s gaze was on Naruto but the first one Naruto’s gaze went to on entering the room was Kakashi. Something that was not missed by anyone.

“They agreed.” Naruto blurted out to Kakashi. He turned to Sasuke. “We’ll get you out in a few days but you have to do a shitload of tests if you want to be a shinobi of a village again.”

“So Tsunade-sama and Gaara-kun pulled through did they.” Kakashi closed his book with a soft snap.

“Yeah the Raikage too.” Naruto shrugged. “But what were you two talking about?” His gaze narrowed on Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged causing Naruto to shift backing Sasuke fully. Kakashi watched the moment Sasuke fully understood. His gaze was fixed on Naruto’s back, his neck.

“Let’s just leave it.” Kakashi advised. “I have the feeling we will be talking again Sasuke.” Kakashi left unsure to Naruto’s actions but he was relieved when Naruto fell into step behind him.

“Are you going to tell me?” Naruto asked from behind him as they climbed the steps.

“Eventually.” Kakashi mused.

“Bet I’ll worm it out of you tonight.” Naruto caught up to him and shot him an exaggerated wink. “Using my interrogation technique.” Kakashi’s blood heated before he reminded himself how far away the night was.

“We’ll see.” He chuckled before he ruffled Naruto’s hair. His hand slid to Naruto’s neck where his signs of possession lay.


End file.
